


A Simple Kind Of Man

by Brenda



Series: The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge [19]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M, The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their path may not be easy, but it's a path they walk together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Kind Of Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the nineteenth day of the **[The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/1074772.html)** for [](http://afra-schatz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://afra-schatz.livejournal.com/)**afra_schatz** , who asked for Connor/Murphy, "telephone booth."

Connor's not what anyone would call a subtle man; nae, subtlety's as lost on him as condoms would be around a monk, but it's not like he doesn't understand the subtleties of the world around him. He may not have the patience for it himself, but he can appreciate it in others. One didn't have to be an artist to appreciate art or a poet to appreciate poetry, after all.

He might also be a simple man with simple faith and a simple code of honor, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the complexities of the human heart or the human mind. After all, he's got a heart and mind, doesn't he, for all that he shares both with Murph, and has done since they were still in the womb together. And while they both may wear said shared hearts on their sleeves and their emotions are right out in the open for anyone to have a look, it doesn't mean they can't keep a few secrets just between them.

And the way Connor's entire body trembles when Murph is inside him, perfect and rough and everything he needs, is something that no one else ever sees. And the broken way Murph murmurs Connor's name when they're together, turning the syllables into a symphony of sound and wonder and love, is for no one else's ears but theirs. And how perfectly they fit against each other, two halves of one whole sliding and locking into place with every touch and every sigh, well that was its own special sort of private poetry, wasn't it? A book only the two of them could read in a language that only the two of them could speak.

Nothing about them may be subtle or even all that complicated, but it doesn't mean they don't have depth, and it doesn't mean they don't understand that while God may bless them and their union, for He'd made them as one in His image, the world would never do the same. Who they are to each other may not be a sin in the eyes of the Lord, but their path would never be the path of lenience and acceptance.

Their path is the path of the angels, and beyond the ken of mortal men with their mortal concerns, but they walk it proudly together, side by side as always, marching to a drum that only the two of them can hear.

***


End file.
